guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energizing Wind
EW and QZ Neither preempts the other. The order they take effect matters. Energy costs will be different if you enter the effects of one first and then the other than the other way around. I have personally tested this. --Fyren 06:51, 16 Aug 2005 (EST) 5 energy skills Will this skill raise the cost of 5 energy skills to 10 energy? --KittySoft 04:26, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope. a 5 is a 5, a 10 is a 10 anything higher is borught down to 10. --Karlos 04:32, 13 April 2006 (CDT) Expertise Will Expertise lower the costs of Concussion Shot and Dust Trap below 10 energy if Energizing Wind is active? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Tjoneil (talk • ) 2006-04-19 11:04:20. :EW is factored in before Expertise. With EW active and Expertise of 9, CS will take 6 energy. — Stabber (talk) 11:08, 19 April 2006 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 08:00, 11 December 2006 (CST) Recharge Plus Question: Mixed with skills such as Tease or Diversion, how does the additional recharge apply? Craw 12:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT) trivia there is a Magic the Gathering card with this same name Should i add it here. the card is a green card which gives all 1/1 creatures +7/+7 :No, because quite obviously, their effects are completely different. If they were similar, you'd probably put it in trivia as having been inspired. But all you've got is a similar name, and the name is there for a reason (reducing energy costs). --Kale Ironfist 09:24, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Moreover, with 11000+ different cards in M:TG, there's probably a card that matches 75% of the skills and articles in here. - Chlikaflok 09:51, 2 August 2007 (CDT) How about paired with Searing Flames? What do you think about that combination? A .5 sec additional recharge won't hinder the spamability at all. Free SFs for the entire battle! :Well, not free (10 energy minimum), but certainly possible. Four energy SF with Fire Attunement! Your team might hate you though. --68.106.223.233 02:45, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh! I must have read the description wrong. I thought it meant all skills > 10 energy costs 15 less energy with Energizing Winds. :::I've brought it when a few other nukers were running SF, it works pretty well. Especially if you toss in Rodgorts Invocation. Shiverz 15:54, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually the .5sec recharge wold make a difference, the thing with SF is you want to get in as many as you can while the target is burning so the less casts will lead to a drastic decrease in damage --Blue.rellik 06:31, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Nov 8 Updates Ouch... lvl 6 spirit. One good attack skill or spell and 1-hit-Ko...spirits are ez enought to kill like that. I dont see why they would nerf the lvl. That is ridiculous. Disapointed Big Bow 06:05, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :It looks like a stab at making Spiritway (or Thumperway) less viable in HA. Snagretpudding 06:17, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::It does not look like it, it is a way to kill sway. If EW is gone, the thumpers have a hard time (no zealous hammer with you=dead then). User:Dragnmn too lazy to log in 10:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, at least in the PvE world these are easier to get rid of now. Otherwise the only change this has had on me is slightly worse output for Trappers. (T/ ) 06:23, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Bah, if you're solo trapping you deserve a nerf, and if you're group trapping... bring a BiP :P --Gimmethegepgun 06:26, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Solo trapping doesn't even need EW tbh...and bringing a BiP for team trapping? That is...original. (T/ ) 06:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. Damned non-voice internet... --Gimmethegepgun 06:35, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::No I'm serious. I run Solo Trapper hybrid builds that use both Traps and other Wilderness Survival skills like Poison Arrow. You kill through degen that way rather than Traps alone. It is more efficient against scattered small targets like you'd find in the Crystal Desert. For big groups like Mountain Troll farming outside Droks, you'd obviously use EW. I'm just saying it isn't 100% necessary. As to BiP, that really is a silly idea, since without Expertise the Necro can't trap for beans. No SR when things don't die. So you get active Energy management but reduce team efficiency. (T/ ) 06:37, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I've only actually gone trapping once, but maybe a necro could help out with the annoying situations where the enemies don't die and the trappers can't really do much of anything about them? --Gimmethegepgun 06:41, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::When that happens you just lay one more set of traps. Enemies that don't die immediately usually die within the next few seconds through degen or more hits of Dust Trap. I can't think of many cases where I'd want a second-string Necro trapper instead of another Ranger. More Rangers = less chance of foes not dying. (T/ ) 06:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) November 13th Updates Wow...doesnt even last half of its recharge time at a high Wilderness Survival...this skill is now basically useless now that the spirit is so hard to keep alive and now dies very quickly.--Manbeast15 03:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a powerful (beast mastery) spirit that was used in conjunction with high-energy high-potency skills to create damage machine teams (at least in HA, where I found it most prevalent). The nerf may have been a little harsh with only 30 seconds, but you can't deny that it was too long-lasting before at 120 seconds. Snagretpudding 06:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) My bad...that skill is useless nowBig Bow 05:39, 14 November 2007 (UTC) No more solo trap UW? Ezekial Riddle 05:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Use Qz first m8 ~~ No more spiritway was the intended effect. 220.101.137.110 06:06, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, but they also killed all the trapping builds. But hey, they buffed Barrage so we can all do barrage farming now... X-( Dragnmn talk 09:00, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Hooray ANet sucks shit yet again. Anet loves buffing monks every update, continually buffing monks and only nerfing overused skills. Is it just me or does ANet NOT have a beta team that tests this before release? Their pretty shit at their own game and managing it IMO. Fertile Season from 300 to 150? EZ from 120 to 30? K try making ZB and WoH do 50 healing so we can see a real fucking nerf on the only rigged class. I hope ANet reads this and gets their shit act together and make the game FUN, not SHIT. Buffing monks only makes the game shit. :The nerf to LoD was a pretty big hit to I'm gonna guess 60% of the folks out there who copy/paste builds. For the rest its business as usual with Glimmer, HB or now the vastly improved WoH....wait a second I guess I agree with you...hmmm....67.191.245.177 04:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) nerfed to hell Why the hell did they have to change this skill to 25 second recharge!!! Now i cant solo uw or fow anymore, fuck a.net :Owned --- -- (s)talkpage 20:53, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: *Duration, and PvP balance>w/e farming build. Lord of all tyria 20:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :: Wow. This skill is completely useless now... Goodbye trapping. 139.147.159.223 01:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::It's not so bad in organized trapping, since you can get more than one person to take EW. But yeah, solo trapping kinda died. (T/ ) 01:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No, it's still shit. I was trapping with two people in UW today and this thing didn't last long enough for my second set of Dust Traps. They should change it to Wilderness Survival if they want to break down on thumpers and Spirit Way. This really should be, along with many other spirits, in wilderness survival.--99.225.4.255 06:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Bug, or Nerf into oblivion? Note that I am at 16 WS, which should make this thing last longer than what it does. Here's a pic of this thing at 16 WS. talk 09:27, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Energizing wind relies on Beast Mastery, not Wilderness Survival Blue.rellik 09:28, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Oi... Lol, I'm half asleep at the wheel again, sorry. talk 09:35, 15 May 2008 (UTC) After PvP/PvE Splits Definetely think this should now be buffed in PvE. They buffed all that other shit, how could gay-izzy forget this? It's fucked up completely in PvE cuz PvP needed to be f'd. Now that they have the splits, it's time they buff it. GW-Toxin 08:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Anet has been VERY bad at buffing what needs to be buffed and nerfing what needs to be nerfed recently. @_+ It seems like GW2 has them overly busy... I'm just hoping they get those people to be dedicated to GW1 only free of their GW2 duties soon, because The Sims 2 vs Guild Wars, at this rate = The Sims 2 Ftw, and I leave GW for another 6-7 months. This one really did seem like it could be nerfable, but it wasn't used often in PvE, to my knowledge, other than trapping and various unique group builds. 11:11, 2 July 2008 (UTC)